penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall of Malbec, Sige Suoress, Cortea, and Dragon Law
Brief Overview The sun rises on that fateful 11th of April, Year 6 in the Age of Heroes as none would be the wiser to the eventual calamity which would transpire, people went about their normal lives as rumors and information hit the allied cities that Nyzyr, Lord of the Ice was put down in Yedria. A calming sense of news that the heroes who still fought would be able to contend with this new threat which had emerged. Prelude Some people see that these attacks had a direct correlation to the fact of the Burning Phoenix guild putting Nyzyr, Lord of the Ice into his slumber. As this was so unexpected the Children of Tiamat felt it a need to make an example of the largest alliance in the lands and destroy them in a single day. Time was taken for each child to carefully plot and understand their targets as the cities stood little chance to the coming onslaught. You can read about the prelude event: The Fall of Nyzyr. The Fall of Malbec The Elvish tree city of Malbec, was a long standing beacon to the world since The Titan War which saw a new generation of great heroes emerge in the 6th Tenebrae Era. Rebuilt and expanding with the Malbec family back in leadership it was a choice target for Ulbom, Destroyer of Men. With his green dragon flight behind him the city and valley was quickly hit with poisonous gases killing off a large portion of the populace in the opening salvo. The guards of Malbec put up the best fight they could being caught off guard attempting to find any way out of the attack for innocent lives. Once the news had hit the Burning Phoenix, a team lead by Rolen Serpet and Kiba Ai as they had to split the groups. Rolen Serpet would take his group into the poisonous gas to fight off the green dragons while Kiba Ai would lead the search and rescue. Coming across a number of survivors and even killing drakes and a large green dragon the group would arrive at the Malbec Palace. The Royal family would not be found however and hopes are that they survived by escaping into The Feywild. The Fall of Sige Suoress Valley The Fall of Cortea The Fall of Dragon Law Resolution or Other Event Characters & Npcs Involved Burning Phoenix Sige Suoress * Griffin Highwind * Alura Whisperkeeper * Jacob Devereaux * Bronn Wilson * Tygrius* * Breanne* * Ghanames Hearthfire * Azury Lynndlequell * Wolf. Dragon Law * Sir Eliot Shadowspear * Merth Fernash * Ireth Lossëhelin * Eliot Windrunner * Cahal Laken * Reverence* * Kiraan Namir * Brovil Porali * Roman Wilford * Fauna Flora Malbec * Jeiren * Peren Nailo * Rolen Serpet * Angel's Light * Ryker Karsalian * Duagrin Frelyl * Kiba Ai * Lyza* Cortea * Bogle * Pirantia Delacourte * Gorbundus Brocktree * Gwaedia * Draven Bright * Minna Krixfinnel * Dreric Heartgaze * Falstaer DeVerin Children of Tiamat * Moarrael, The Take of Life * Serelath, Lord of the Wastes * Ulbom, Destroyer of Men * Nikuss, The Molten Heart